


Letters from Byakuya

by LdyBastet



Category: Bleach
Genre: Letters, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Renji has a bunch of letters saved, wrapped with a ribbon.





	Letters from Byakuya

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I had forgotten to archive here previously. It was written for nishi_shinji for her birthday in 2010. ♥ Beta by misumaru.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The world and characters of Bleach belong to Kubo Tite. I have borrowed them for an attempt at transformative writing and earn no money. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.

I need to review the details in mission report 1039K06 from two weeks ago. Put it on my desk in the morning.

Don't forget you have a meeting at 9am tomorrow. You were supposed to have a proposition ready for presentation before the other fukutaichou. I made one and enclosed it with this letter. Read it and commit the details to memory so you know what you're suggesting. If they have questions it's best if you tell them you'll have to get back to them.

[Kuchiki family crest stamp]

**

I always read the minutes of the fukutaichou meetings; there was no mind-reading involved. It looks like your suggestion will be approved, despite the additions you made when pressed for more details. I can't quite see the need for the banana trees, though. You'll have to explain that later.

Please find all other reports mentioning a peculiar sound and ripping sensation in regards to Hollow appearances in the living world from the last three months. You will have to ask the other divisions if they have had reports of similar encounters.

Your request for a vacation day is denied.

[Kuchiki family crest stamp]

**

Renji,

You came in late this Thursday, so I can't give you half a day off on Monday. I appreciate that you asked, though. Have you considered keeping all the drinking to Saturday evening instead?

Since Zaraki-taichou was in strong favour for the banana trees, none of the other captains had anything to object. Perhaps you could let Yachiru-fukutaichou know and also ask her once again to abstain from taking her usual short-cut through my garden as a personal favour to you.

No, I don't need all the reports on Monday. Having them by Wednesday is adequate.

[Kuchiki family crest stamp]

**

Renji,

No, I am not spying on you. Does that disappoint you?

I am aware of the difficulties in reaching an agreement with Yachiru-fukutaichou, yes. Thank you for trying.

Getting them as you find them is fine. 

[Kuchiki family crest stamp]

**

Renji,

It was a joke. You did not have to explain in so much detail what you do on your weekends, as it only made me wonder if you aren't in fact a little disappointed after all. It did make clear to me the reasons for the strained look on your face every Monday morning, though. 4th Division may have something to help you with that.

Kuchiki Byakuya

**

Renji,

You're welcome.

Yes, I enjoyed my weekend, thank you. It was considerably less busy than yours, however.

It looks like 9th Division has had some encounters like those we're investigating. Take the reports I've marked over to 12th Division and tell Kurotsuchi-taichou to look into the data. We'll be expecting a report from him on the next captains' meeting. This needs to be brought to Yamamoto-soutaichou's attention.

I'll have a word with Zaraki-taichou about the state of the paperwork over there.

Kuchiki Byakuya

**

Renji,

Nothing special, just a dinner with a few members of the Noble Clans and a poetry writing contest. The poetry did take quite a long time, though, and we had to continue the next day, but without music to accompany it. If I had known the musicians had an engagement dinner to entertain at, I would have hired a different troupe.

Yes, Hisagi-fukutaichou seems to be a very capable man.

No, it's no bother. Reports should not be written in crayon and put in a big heap together with candy wrappers. That goes without saying. Perhaps you can interview some of the 11th Division instead, ask them if any of the Hollows they've fought recently fall into the parameters that my research has found.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

**

Renji,

No, I did not get engaged. You should read more slowly. If I were about to get married, I'm sure your senpai would have written about it in the Seireitei News.

I didn't know you like poetry.

What did the 11th Division shinigami have to say?

Kuchiki Byakuya

**

Renji,

I am fully aware that you didn't have time to interview anyone before you wrote that note. I appreciate that you've taken time to do so now instead. It's slightly disappointing, but not unexpected, that they haven't noticed anything about the Hollows apart from how hard or easy they were to beat. I suspect we will have to disregard their input in this matter.

He does have a considerable responsibility after Tousen's treason, as does Kira-fukutaichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou.

If it's a new interest, then I can recommend a few writers. I will have a short list ready for you by tomorrow.

Of course, I would tell you directly and not let you find out through the news or other people.

Kuchiki Byakuya

**

Renji,

It was no bother. You're welcome to keep the book for as long as you wish. Poetry should not be hurried, neither when writing nor when reading. Take your time. I know where it is if I get a sudden urge to read it again.

You do realise that those words can be read in two ways, don't you? So, which way did you intend them? Shall I guess, or would you prefer to elaborate? 

No, I don't have a 'girl-friend', so it's not something that will happen anytime soon.

Kuchiki Byakuya

**

Renji,

I have to admit your question surprised me, but yes, I can read a few of the poems for you if you'd like. Not during office hours, though. 

I see. So that was how you meant it. You have to agree that it is considerably more boring than the other way?

No, I don't have a 'boy-friend' either. Do you?

Kuchiki Byakuya

**

Renji,

You were blushing when you read that, weren't you? Yes, that was my first thought. Is that different from what you expected? 

And you blushed again. It was a very long and complicated way to say no, was it not? From your explanations I draw the conclusion that it is Hisagi-fukutaichou who is not your boy-friend. 

Will Friday evening after work be suitable for you? I will arrange for something to eat as well. Poetry can take a little time, and I would appreciate if your stomach is quiet.

Kuchiki Byakuya

**

Renji,

Just an impression. You sputtered even in your writing. It wasn't difficult to guess that you were blushing furiously while reading and were still blushing while writing. 

I have no idea where you got that idea from. I do think of other things than reports, missions, and the state of your uniform occasionally, I assure you. 

For the record, I have never seen you go out together, and certainly never seen any quick kisses between the two of you in the corridor, but now I understand why it sometimes takes longer than it should when you have errands to the Ninth Division. Those 'quick' kisses can so easily turn into something that takes considerably longer time, after all. I think that in the future I'll send someone else there.

Friday it is then. Yes, it's fine if you want to go home and bathe and change clothes first.

Kuchiki Byakuya

**

Renji,

Thank you. I enjoyed myself as well. 

No, your thoughts about the second poem were actually quite interesting. You had a very different perspective to the line in the middle and interpreted it from your own experiences. It gave the whole poem a different feeling. I'm glad you could share that with me.

You didn't really have to explain about yourself and Hisagi even more. Such relationships are not uncommon, in my experience, and strong feelings can develop towards someone one admires, even. There is nothing strange about that.

I found the other book I spoke about. Would you like to come pick it up tonight?

Kuchiki Byakuya

**

Renji,

I'll see you tonight then.

Kuchiki Byakuya

**

Renji,

No, I prefer slow kisses, as you noticed. They can lead to other time-consuming activities as well.

Byakuya

**

Renji,

I'm sorry to hear that you couldn't sleep. I hope it wasn't from an upset stomach, because then I'll have to have words with the kitchen staff.

Byakuya

**

Renji,

I see. Much better. The kitchen is safe then. 

I have an idea on how to rid your mind of these thoughts, but it means that you have to come back here. 

Byakuya

**

Renji,

No, today. Now. It's still only Sunday. If you hurry you can be here for an early dinner. Prepare for a long evening, because this might take some time.

We will have breakfast at 7. But I might forgive you being a little late up tomorrow morning... You're probably not going to get much sleep tonight either. But I think you're not going to mind this time.

Byakuya


End file.
